


The Dog Days Are Over

by xjustsmile



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjustsmile/pseuds/xjustsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam what the hell? Why did you shove Rachel, where are your manners? … Indirect Faberry friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm.. I honestly have no clue what this is. In episode 2x09 I got really annoyed at when Sam pushed Rachel (and yes I realize more kids were shoving but that's beside the point! [= ) so I would have loved it if the scene went like this.
> 
> Also, I realize that not the full lyrics of the song are in this piece, but I just added the parts where I think Quinn would be thinking these thoughts.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of it. This is the first time I attempted first person and I have zero clue what to think of it. Enjoy and please review :)

 

* * *

There we were, dancing and singing to Dog Days Are Over with which Tina and Mercedes were doing an amazing job at singing. It was surprising that Rachel had decided to give up her solo, but who could blame her? If I were her I'd feel pretty broken up about Finn as well, though come to think of it, I'd be pissed. More than pissed. Finn was so out of line.

_Happiness, it hurt like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

Finn was cruel and so hypocritical. I mean he cheats on the little diva and expects to be forgiven, but when she does the same thing and doesn't even have sex with Puck he gets livid. That's wrong. Although when Puck told me about it I was beyond confused. I honestly would not have pinned Rachel as that type of person. And yes she was wrong in going to Puck, I mean hello I am a perfect example of why NOT to even attempt to sleep with Puck. Furthermore it's wrong to cheat, and she shouldn't lose her virginity just to get back at that oaf. God knows I would have, should have waited.

I look at Rachel dancing with Brittany, holding hands and running around. I feel a pang of jealousy, it's an odd feeling. I'm not used to it. Sure Rachel and I struck up a tentative friendship, actually no that's not even true. More like a less hostile acceptance of one another, but it's never as simple and comfortable as with Brittany and her.

I continue singing along, having a blast with my friends, we're running, we're dancing, we're jumping. I'm ecstatic!

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers-_

Wait, what did I see?

"Stop! Stop the music!" I yell over the noise. Mr. Schue stops the music immediately; it's good to know I can still acquire that response. Everyone freezes and turns to watch me, but I don't really notice. I'm only focused on one thing. "Sam what the hell? Why did you shove Rachel, where are your manners? Don't you ever lay a hand on her again, you hear?" Seeing Sam's shocked expression and hearing my venomous voice startles me. I look around and see that everyone is looking at me with wide, fearful yet intrigued eyes. I meet Rachel's gaze and drop my own, blushing slightly. I don't know what came over me, I don't even really like Rachel, do I? I didn't mean to make a scene, but seeing her get shoved for no apparent reason when we were all being friendly snapped something in me. I will have to think about this some more later.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, we can continue." I mumble as I fully realize what ideas and thoughts I must have just kicked up in the other's minds. Mr. Schuester closed his dropped jaw and, still stunned, rewound the song a few seconds and hit play. Everyone quickly snapped out of their daze and continued singing.

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your loving behind you_

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

The song was nearing to an end and I found myself next to Rachel at the back of the stage. I couldn't help but notice there was a little extra pep in her jump, that little bit of extra volume and excitement in her voice, and that in turn made me smile. I caught her eye and she smiled at me in thanks, her lips speaking the words. This made me giddy with joy, which made me reach out to hold her hand. I found myself being dragged up to the front of the stage for the big finale skipping in my happiness.

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

_Can you hear the horses because here they come_

I'm still confused about what this weird protective and positive feeling is towards Rachel; I still have to figure that out. However, I realize this is true happiness, singing dancing and having fun with my gleeful family, and holding hands and sharing a glance with what I think I hoped would be my new friend.


End file.
